1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid containing body having a liquid containing vessel with a liquid containing chamber, which can contain liquid, inside a casing member.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, an ink cartridge (a liquid containing body) is known where an ink vessel (a liquid containing vessel) with an ink chamber (a liquid containing chamber), where it is possible for ink, which is supplied to an ink jet printer (a liquid consumption apparatus) which consumes ink (a liquid) by ejecting the ink, to be contained, is provided inside a casing member. There is a structure in the ink cartridge where the ink vessel with an ink pack, where it is possible for a relatively large amount of ink to be contained, as the ink chamber is positionally aligned using the casing member.
In detail, there is a structure in the ink cartridge in the prior art where the ink vessel (the ink pack), which is provided with a supply member (an ink guiding member) where a liquid supply opening where it is possible for ink to be discharged from the ink chamber to the outside, is supported inside the casing member (inside a bag containing section) in a state of being positionally aligned using a plurality of members (see JP-A-2009-220564 (Patent Literature 1), for example).